A Place to Call Home
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place in the 'Jailbreak' story arc, another couple of gems begin to acclimate to the strange ways of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

A Place to Call Home

Synopsis: A Steven Universe fanfic introducing a fan-character, Turqouise. She is very athletic, sporty and loyal to a fault. She also has the ability to pull nunchucks from her earrings (where her gems are located), as well as speak telepathically to the other Gems.

Chapter 1-Peridot's Spaceship

The last thing I remember is being shaken about as if I were being rent asunder from the inside. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and although the thought of death frightened me, I was prepared for what lay ahead in the afterlife. I had known my sister gems, Ruby and Sapphire were taken together and held in the prison as well as Lapis Lazuli. I was really hoping I could escape like they had but as soon as the force fields had been disabled, my balance left me.

My capture was just as much of a blur. I had been minding my business, playing a game of table tennis with my familial sister Aquamarine when Peridot and Jasper had appeared. Aquamarine spun around, causing her katana blades to spring from her shoulders, prepared to fight. I had whipped out my nunchucks from my earrings but Jasper overpowered us. When I came to, I didn't know where Aquamarine was. I tried speaking to her telepathically, but I couldn't reach her. I felt like crying since she was all I had left. We could've fused into our alterior form, Labradorite. Our powers combined would've easily defeated Jasper but I didn't even know if I would ever see Aqua ever again. All I could do until the explosions and earthquake occurred were to play my small pan flute to buoy my spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Darkness...Then...

When I awoke, I found myself outside the Gems' sanctuary. I had done my research on this locale before, so it wasn't entirely foreign. Aqua knew of it too, and I knew I had to find her. There really was no sign of anything, no hope, no trace, nothing, until I accidentally bumped into a young boy. He was a fluffy-haired earthling probably no more than 10 at least. I knew who he was and had heard stories about him but never met him in person. We became quick friends, but not even his exhuberance or mirth could keep me happy.

'What's wrong, Turquoise ?', he asked, as if he knew something were wrong. I tried not to cry in front of him but it was no use.

'Aquamarine is gone. I don't know where she is or what's happened to her. I...am nothing without my sister.', I said, the tears blinding me and my sobs wracking me. Before I knew what was going on, Garnet had wrapped me in an unusually strong embrace and I suddenly felt calm.

'Don't worry. We'll find Aquamarine. Something tells me she's alright.', Garnet said. I knew this more than anyone else concerning her abilities. My tears and fears allayed, I followed her while Pearl and Garnet kept close on their heels. Cleaning up the debris from Peridot's ship would have to wait for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Recouperating

Aquamarine's triangular gem was found not too far from the flotsam and jetsam of Peridot's ship. Perfectly preserved, I could tell she had undergone quite an ordeal. Gingerly, I cupped my sister into my hands and kissed her, knowing that I could grant her an embrace and kiss in no time before long.

'So, did you actually fight with the Gems at one point and time ?', Stephen asked me, eagerly wanting to more about me. It was so amusing the way he studied me and how he was so awed over my travel pan flute.

'Yes, and I even used music to assist them. It sent the enemies into a slumber or put them into a trance. My sister's penny whistle has the opposite effect. It causes you to dance until you are exhasted.', I said, chuckling. I had missed hearing my sister's whistle. She and I were quite the force to be reckoned with when we fought in unison.

'I can imagine she was quite popular at parties.', Stephen observed. I had no idea what a 'party' was, but I was soon going to learn. This plane was different from where the Gems and I had come from, but oddly enough, I knew I was going to enjoy it here. It would be my home away from home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Aquamarine Awakens

After a small period of rest, Aquamarine re-emerged from her topor, welcomed to all, especially Stephen. She took to him like everyone else had. The boy had such a gregarious and magnanimous heart, it was hard not to love him. I could see he had the best of both qualities of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe. Like Garnet had said many times before, he was something unusual that none of us Gems had ever seen. I concurred there would never be another one like him, but who am I to say what the future brings ?

Aquamarine found many aspects of the human world very intrieguing but she really adored the beach and walking around in it with me. We played our typical game of volleyball and surfed the waves before we had a picnic. Stephen's friend, Connie, was invited. Aqua and I found her delightful. There were so many aspects of the world we didn't quite comprehend, but friendship seemed to have no boundaries no matter the zone they occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Keeping Skills Sharp

After Aquamarine had been given time to fully reclaim her strength, we tried to fuse as we usually had. Thankfully it worked.

'Woah ! You two are immense ! I bet you're really tough. What do you call yourselves ?', Steven asked.

'Labradorite.', we said in harmony. Being a team in unity was the most serene and sacred thing we had experienced in forever. I preferred being with Aqua in this way, but it also helped us to be uniquely independent as well. This is why we sparred daily just in case Beach City was attacked by creatures seeking us out. None of us knew where Peridot was. Lapis and Jasper were at the bottom of the sea; to this day they were still there. We kept a vigil for the other Gems, taking our turns at night to make certain they would remain in the ocean's depths. Somehow I had the feeling that Lapis and Jasper would return, but Lapis wouldn't be fighting against her. Hopefully Lapis would still be on our side. She had tricked Jasper with her cunning and I knew that wouldn't work a second time if the two were seen again.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

I had come to love it here, especially singing and dancing by the fireside with my sister. I had found my happiness once again. Though I was homesick, the dreadful pangs in my heart were lessened because she was going through this trial with me. Steven was growing more into a young man every day. The way he and Greg spoke about Rose, I wish I could've met her but in a way, I already know her since she's part of Steven himself. I couldn't want for better friends or a more lovely locale. Like my sister Gems, I would keep this place protected, no matter what the future had in store for us.

~*~ The Sky, the ocean and all I see

I protect them all, with my sister Aquamarine.


End file.
